


Naruto's Late Night Bathroom Break

by nkd0094



Category: Boruto: Naruto Next Generations, Naruto
Genre: Bathrooms, Cooking, Established Relationship, F/M, Family, First Kiss, Happy, Hokage, Hokage Uzumaki Naruto, Kissing, Konohagakure | Hidden Leaf Village, Late Night Conversations, Light-Hearted, Love, Married Couple, Married Life, NaruHina Fan Day, NaruHina Month, No Sex, No Smut, One Shot, Past Relationship(s), Relationship(s), Romance, Short, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-14 17:40:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29545977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nkd0094/pseuds/nkd0094
Summary: Naruto's stomach rumbles and he needs to take a trip to the bathroom.
Relationships: Hyuuga Hinata/Uzumaki Naruto, Uzumaki Boruto & Uzumaki Himawari
Kudos: 18





	Naruto's Late Night Bathroom Break

**Author's Note:**

> ღナルヒナღ

Naruto stirred in bed, mumbling to himself indistinctly. Grabbing at the sheets he winced and opened his eyes, half asleep. He turned over to see Hinata snoozing quietly. Her pale face gleamed in the moonlight that shot in through the shutters.

He sat there for a moment and listened attentively to her breaths as the clock ticked along.

How’d I get so lucky, he thought. Brushing a strand of her hair he smiled softly and pressed his finger against her cheek. The silence was interrupted by a groaning sound reverberating from his stomach.

“Ugh,” he flinched. “Damn it, I shouldn’t have that third bowl of Ichiraku ramen!”

He jumped out of bed and swiftly moved through the hallway to the bathroom. Shutting the door behind him, he hugged his back to it and took a moment to feel out the pain. Shouldn’t I be used to it by now, he thought.

He turned his head and was met by his reflection in the mirror. Sundries were placed neatly along the sink and the glass was pristine.

“Hinata-chan must’ve cleaned up.”

Naruto stood there and admired himself. He turned his head left and right, up and down, gleeful about his own profile.

“I’m really Hokage,” his lips spoke. Memories of Jiraiya and Minato flashed in his mind as he said this. He thought of his mother and all those who helped him along the way too. He thought of the past and how it had shaped the present. What the future holds in the hands of these capable shinobi not only in the Leaf Village, but in the other lands too.

His stomach made another sound and he hurried to the toilet. He pulled his pajama trousers down and sat his haunch down on the seat, shuddering at the cold porcelain that welcomed him. Soon the inhospitable chill became a warm blanket, reminiscent of a toasty cup of frothy green tea.

Naruto let out a breath as his muscles tensed. He felt heavy, like there was a 10 pound ball and chain weighing down his innards. As he clenched his cheeks together, he could feel a chunk of smoldering waste peak out of his anus. With a huff he let it drop, and it splashed into the water.

He chuckled as he mustered out a smaller piece to follow it.

“Seventh Hokage of the Leaf Village and I still shit and bleed just like everyone else.”

As he finished up and rinsed his hands off he heard a faint clatter in the hallway.

He peeked his head out and saw light coming from the kitchen.

“Boruto?”

His son jerked, caught off guard, his face deep in the fridge.

“Dad? What are you doing up this late?”

“I could ask you the same thing. I was just in the bathroom. What are you doing?” Naruto asked, looking over his shoulder into the fridge.

“I was just feeling a little hungry.” He answered.

“What’s everyone doing up?” A voice spoke out from the hallway.

“Oh, Hinata-chan.” Naruto turned.

“Mom, dad, Big Brother?” Himawari appeared behind Hinata, wiping her eyes and letting out a small yawn.

“Looks like the gang’s all here.” Naruto chuckled.

Hinata giggled as Boruto scratched his head. Himawari looked around with confusion on her face, her eyelids ready to shut at any moment.

“Well, since everybody’s up we might as well have an early breakfast today.”

The sun was slowly rising and filled the dining room with light. Birds were chirping and pecking around for food. The Uzumaki household was alive with noise.

Naruto and Hinata were at the stove, easing in beaten eggs into the pan. It sizzled as the earthenware filled up, turning the yellow liquid golden. The couple smiled at each other as their children squabbled behind them. The tea kettle was ready and let out a loud whistle. Naruto turned to his betrothed and leaned in to lock his lips with her. Hinata was slightly taken aback. The two stood there for a moment, their jaws interlocked.

Though they have been married for years with two children, every kiss with Naruto felt like the first. Finally, Naruto released her, their saliva forming a string bridge between their lips before breaking from the tension of the withdrawal.

“Naruto-kun…” Hinata gaped, her face flush with pink.

Naruto stared at her intently, his eyes glistening, his face the same color.

“I love you, Hinata-chan.” He spoke. “I love you… very much.”

She could feel her heart tie into a knot as the words left his lips. As she felt tears begin to swell, Naruto grabbed her hand and turned to Boruto and Himawari, who were still going back and forth with each other.

Hinata grinned and watched on with him and they laughed with each other. Boruto and Himawari stopped when they noticed their parents gawking.

“Hey, what’s so funny?” Boruto rebuked, noticing their coupled hands.

“Yeah, what’s so funny?” Himawari joined in.

“Oh nothing,” Hinata waved, “don’t mind us.”

“Yeah, just pretend we’re not here.” Naruto added.

Boruto scrunched his face in skepticism and his younger sister parroted his facial expressions. Naruto and Hinata chuckled as the two interrogated them, paying no mind to the smoke wisping out from behind them as the eggs began to burn.


End file.
